Finally
by Rurple101
Summary: Based on SYFY's Alice. Begins with their re-unione scene and might continue it on. Hatter's POV coming soon!


**Finally  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p><strong><span>This is based on SYFY's channel show, 'Alice'...<span> **

**...which I have really enjoyed watching and LOVE the Hatter/Alice pairing...hope you don't mind hehe. This may become a muilti-chaptered piece or not, at the moment, it's a One-shot. This is Alice's POV and the second 'chapter' will be Hatter's viewpoint. **

**This has nothing to do with TimBurton, just the SYFY version.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ALICE POV<span>  
><strong>

I nervously tidied up my room and packed away my old obsession and sighed as I remembered my father's face when he told me that he did remember me.

But then my mind went back to the man who I missed quite a lot.

Hatter.

It was silly; he had been my friend, the protective figure that Jack just hadn't fulfilled.

Hatter had protected me, guided me and ignored half of my emotions; outrage, disbelief and shock as well as my feisty anger.

But…_but_ he had…_connected_ to me in a way Jack hadn't even scratched the surface of!

It still stunned me into silence as I stood there, in my small but cosy room, awaiting this 'sweet guy' my mother had invited round.

"_Alice! Come meet David_!" my mother called down the narrow hallway.

I internally groaned and a small part of me painfully wished it would be Hatter. But of course it wouldn't be Hatter.

Hatter lived in Wonderland and I had the Stone of Wonderland. It was on my finger as I smoothed over it fondly and proceeded slowly down the hallway, my shoes clinking on the wooden lament as I walked.

As if in slow motion, my head raised and my eyes widened once I met the eyes of the man who had cared for me throughout my long and eventful journey.

"_HATTER_!" I half screamed and ran at him, flinging my arms round his shoulders and resisting the stupidly strong urge to kiss him.

I felt him wrap his arms tenderly and lovingly (yet eagerly) round my waist, and his head leaned in next to my neck, making me feel his warm breath caress my cheek.

I heard him murmur "_Finally_" and I couldn't help but think exactly the same.

Breathing in, I could sell his sweet scent and instantly relax in his embrace. He smelt manly and remembered how _boyish_ he looked in Wonderland.

Whereas _now_ he looked grown up, clean shaven and handsome. He looked like he could charm anyone he wanted, whereas before he looked like a rookie teenager. It was odd.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I gasped, still in awe that he really _was_ here in my apartment and with me right now.

He let me go and I felt a bit of disappointment at the loss of contact, although it was short-lived.

His eyes were hesitant but determined as he hooked one finger under my chin and gently pulled it upwards to meet his mouth with mine.

My stomach erupted into fireworks and I kissed him back just as passionately.

I all but forgot my mother standing next to us, mouth wide open in shock.

I didn't care either.

My hand went up to touch his cheek as his hands stayed just under my arms. His lips moved in sync with mine and were extremely soft, softer than I would of thought as well.

With my hand still on his cheek he broke away slowly and spoke, but I kept my eyes closed, still re-living my first kiss with him.

"I missed you" he whispered huskily and I felt a shiver run down my spine. He re-attached my lips with his in a sweet kiss and my arms ran tighter round his neck.

When we pulled away, my mother had disappeared, probably shukkled off to give us some privacy. I was glad of that.

"Alice." Hatter whispered, looking down at me. I met his eyes and saw a loving look within them.

Grinning like an idiot, I felt a soft blush fill my face and blushed deeper as I recognised it as a blush. Hatter seemed amused by this and stroked his thumb over my burning cheek.

"Alice-" he started again. "I'm afraid that something happened when you came to Wonderland."

Confusion filled my features and raised an eyebrow questioning.

"Well, you see" he said, looking like he wanted to blush as well, ducking his head slightly. "I think I am in love with y-"

I tugged his head forward and gave him a chaste passion-filled kiss which seemed to do it trick.

"I'm in love with you too David Hatter" I chuckled, amused as his blush finally came through his cream skin.

He winked and then looked behind him, then back to me.

"Are you going to explain to your mother or should we get that pizza you wanted to have?"

"Hmm, I'd _rather_ stay here" I murmured.

"Where?" he asked, his brown irises gazed into my grey ones.

"I want to stay _with you_, Hatter" and then I kissed him again for the fourth time…and _hopefully_ not the last.


End file.
